Undercover
by AkwardSquid
Summary: A CIA agent goes to Paris to investigate their heroes. She does not know why now of all times, when the villains of her country are silent. Join her in her mission for the truth.


_** Hello this is the author speaking. I am trying to make a triumphet return (even though I only have one barely started fanfic), and I don't have Microsoft word at the moment. With that in mind... Sorry for the typos if there are any. I tried my best to find the errors, but I am rusty. This will be a new series that I hope to push through. This will an OC centric fanfic, who is a barely adult. So like 24. Have a fun read! **_

Ladybug and Chat Noir. The everyday heroes of Paris.  
They fly over the rooftops with a smile, facing enemies who want to see them fall. Who want to see them weak.  
Who want to steal an innocent hope in hopes it will restore what they lost.  
That someone else's misery will bring them healing...

The soft glow of my laptop screen angered me. I had to resist the urge to throw it. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration as I tried to think of another line to add to the story. Or subtract I don't know.

I did all I could think of to overcome this writers block.

Screamed into my pillow.  
Blared music through my headphones.  
Ran about my room.  
Stood on my head

Nothing.

I didn't have a mom to worry about me...

Since I was old enough to move out and get a roommate, but I think that my roommate is close enough to a mom. She yells at me for doing stupid shi-... Stuff, oh right can't curse, the mom friend.

It might help to mention that I work undercover for the CIA in America. However, I am in Paris for the time being. My cover is an English teacher at a school called, Collège Françoise Dupont, basically just a french highschool. They want me to observe the school, because the CIA wants to know just what these heroes are capable of, and they think that these heroes spend some time here at this high school.

I honestly don't see why they are so worried about, considering we have people with powers back home as well. The time might would probably be better spent defending my own home from evil villains, who in my opinion are more tough and vicious. The villainous attacks have not been as frequent recently...It's concerning, and I hope CIA has not taken that as resignation. However, they wants me here for a reason, and the only one I can think of is information. Knowledge is power.

We don't have Miraculous Stones (which I learned what they are called from a very helpful place called the Ladyblog). We have Miracle Gems. You have the classic Avatar the Last Air-bender style: Fire... Water... Earth... Air... Then the not so classic such as: Shadow, Light, Poison, and etc. There are more I just don't care to list them all off.

They give the user the power of an element, but that is it.

No super-strength, speed, endurance, and... I got the point across. Lastly no ability to automatically learn how to control the element bestowed upon that person. I have the Water Miracle Gem. When I first transformed I was just a weird girl in a wet suit with only a slight clue that I could control water.

It is not as easy as it sounds. Although I am ten times better now I still have a lot to learn.

The Gems have little... Advisor Spirits? I guess this would be the best way to describe it. My spirit is the water spirit (Obviously), very chill... too chill.

I glared down at my Bracelet. "You can turn me into a water girl thing, but why can't you give me the power to overcome writers block." I whined turning my face back into my hands.

My Spirit, Riptide, came from my little water pool (really just a bowl with some water). "Just go with the flow. You don't speak the words. The words speak to you." she responded in an very movie surfer way.

The best way to describe Riptide would be a watery spirit. She was about five inches tall, and had basically water hair. She did not have feet when she flew around, but when she was on a flat surface her ghost looking tail formed into two short stubby legs. Lastly, she was basically blue water with green eyes.

"You are an idiot."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "It may sound right out of a fortune cookie, but those words do hold truth dude."

"Yeah, Yeah I concede" I pouted. "Now If only the words would speak to me." I dropped my forehead to my desk... repeatedly. Maybe then when I obtain brain damage I might start hallucinating. Then the words will really speak to me.

My head began to grow sore from the pounding, and I am sure that I would have a bruise in the morning.

I almost didn't notice it because I was so preoccupied in my own self pity, but a flash of black and red caught my attention in between my head bonks. I stopped hitting my head and looked out the window cautiously.

"Hey Riptide.." I spoke slowly but casually. "Are you getting anything?"

She grumbled incoherently, and I knew she was. "Yes... but can't we just leave the bad guy to Ladybug and Chatnoir?" She whined.

"Nope." I stood up from my chair. "Riptide. Let's ride." I spoke softly because yelling was stupid. The Spirit swirled into my woven bracelet like a whirlpool.

I glanced into the full length mirror across my room. I can never get used to this.

In hero mode, as I like to call it, I donned a ocean blue wetsuit style with a seaweed green gradient scale pattern on it. The suit extended to my fingertips and to my toes. My hair put itself up into a french braid, and a matching color mermaid style mask afixed to my face. A fisher's net sash hung loosly but securely to my waist.

I jumped out of my window, bent the water falling in the air to catch me, and followed Paris's resident heroes into the night.

I wonder how they would react when they saw this new hero. I grinned to myself. After all this was my first time going hero in Paris.


End file.
